Vegeta (DBX)
Vegeta (ベジータ 'Bejīta'), more specifically Vegeta IV (ベジータ四世 'Bejīta Yonsei', lit. "Vegeta the Fourth"), recognized as Prince Vegeta (ベジータ王子 Bejīta Ōji) is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and one of the major characters of the Dragon Ball X ''series.And is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Like other Universe 7 Saiyans, he was born with a prehensile brown-furred tail, until it was permanently (despite him stating it would grow back eventually) cut off by Yajirobe. A major characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiyan who has continued to don a traditional Saiyan armor. His general look is a dark purple, full-bodied jumpsuit with white gloves and boots with the said armor on top. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. When first arriving on Earth, he wore a white armor with yellow shoulder pads and also padding at his hips and nether-region. Along with it, he wore a red-lens scouter on his left eye. After recovering on earth during the Frieza Saga, he replaced his heavily damaged armor with an updated version of his original armor made by Bulma, but without the padding and the Capsule Corp logo on the left side of the armors chest. In the Goten saga, he wore a purple short sleeved loose button shirt with the sign "Bad Man" at the back, a white sleeveless undershirt, grey pants and brown shoes. This outfit would later become his casual outfit during the god conflict when he is not fighting and only his button shirt no longer has a design on its back. During the Androids Saga, he wore a newer updated model of armor, but lacked the Capsule Corp logo. During the Buu Saga, to be allowed to fight Goku in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Vegeta fought without armor and his bodysuit had no sleeves. Personality Vegeta is arrogant throughout the series, and becomes bitter due to the abuse his race suffered at the hands of Frieza. Following the destruction of his home world Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Despite this, even as an antagonist he did not act like an ordinary Saiyan, being even more cruel and prideful thanks to Frieza's influence. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent and usually leads to his eventual defeat and sometimes death. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor. However, he does delight in mocking his enemies. He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Aside from his more bleak sense of humor, he has also at times engaged in more sarcastic humor when gloating. A notable example of this was when fighting Semi-Perfect Cell. When Cell demanded to know how Vegeta was as strong as he was, Vegeta flippantly stated that he got that strong by "doing lots of push ups and sit ups, and drinking plenty of juice", as well as calling Kid Buu a "gifted speaker" when the latter barely responded at all just before the latter destroyed the Earth. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Despite his massive ego and arrogance Vegeta is capable of respecting individuals, although he never outright states it often showing his respect non verbally. Although he kept those thoughts hidden, it was not until the Babidi Saga when Goku was forcebily turned into a Majin and becoming "Kakarot" once more. Kakarot calls Vegeta out on going soft, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before sacrificing himself to hold off Majin Buu. It is when his family falls victim to Majin Buu that Vegeta finally understands the pain of losing a loved one and fully grasps the harm he has caused to so many people, and he has come to regret his past transgressions. Since then, he has refrained himself from killing his opponents unless necessary and tries to be cautious of situations. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and his obsession to surpass him in power. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again, but soon began train again with even more vigor than before after realizing that Goku would continue to train in Other World. Indeed, it would seem that Vegeta's most unique relationship is with his fellow Saiyan. Since their first battle, his opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiyan, runs the gamut from mutual contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry, though he will always get annoyed and even infuriated when someone openly refers to him as second-best to Goku, such as Whis and Top. Biography Background Vegeta is born around Age 732. His father, King Vegeta, was the king of the Saiyan race. Vegeta and his race are also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza, and King Vegeta was also forced by Frieza to surrender him to the latter through undisclosed means. While under Frieza's grip, Vegeta was pressured by Frieza to do his bidding or else Frieza would murder Vegeta's father. ''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman While Vegeta and Raditz are on a mission to on another planet they are given the message to return to Planet Vegeta, however Vegeta ignored the call - planning to tell Frieza that he and Raditz had not heard it. A month later, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyans while Vegeta and Raditz are still away. Between Jaco and Dragon Ball X Frieza keeps Vegeta, Nappa, and Tunnip as combatants to do his bidding. In his youth Vegeta was incredibly angry over working under Frieza. Vegeta is especially reluctant to take orders from Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon, whom Vegeta states is responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave. Despite being Frieza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly calls himself the "Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta does not refer to himself as the "King of all Saiyans", possibly out of respect for his father, a refusal to admit the extinction of the Saiyans, or because he was never formally declared King. Vegeta planned to assassinate Frieza several times. However, after witnessing Frieza's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire planet and the rebels who opposed Frieza on it with a single gigantic energy ball fired from his index finger, Vegeta decided that he would need to wait before challenging Frieza. After an assignment to wipe out the planet Shikk alongside his comrades Tunnip and Nappa, Vegeta restrained Nappa when the latter attempted to brashly attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for mocking the manner in which they took out the planet as he realized that his group did not stand a chance against Frieza's Elite. Nonetheless, he was still visibly angry and had to restrain himself from attacking when Zarbon mocked him as he was leaving. At one point during his time serving under Frieza, Vegeta gets into a squabble with the Ginyu Force member Guldo, over how Vegeta is more important in the eyes of Frieza. Guldo mocks Vegeta for being a Saiyan and says he should take orders from them, and Vegeta responds that Guldo takes orders from Frieza the same as he does and mocks Guldo for being a "four-eyed freak". As the angry Guldo prepares to attack Vegeta, Frieza arrives and blasts Guldo away. Frieza then has Vegeta come with him to conquer a planet. At some unknown point in the year of Age 755 Vegeta accidently crash landed on earth, During his time on earth he made contact with Bulma, who had recently broken up with Yamach, the two develop an intimate relationship and, as a result, Bulma sired Vegeta first born son named Basuko. However, Vegeta was unaware of this as he had left earth not long after his conception, leaving ignorant of Basuko's existence for the next six years until the around the beginning of Dragon Ball X. Power From a young age, Vegeta showed natural impressive power even by the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race. Vegeta has even noted that his entire combat experience and fighting style is purely self-taught, having grown-up with no teachers, further showcasing his prodigious talents as a warrior. He effortlessly defeated eight Saibamen simultaneously and is noted to have even surpassed his father, King Vegeta, putting his power level over 10,000. Ultimately, his power prompted the interest of Frieza, who decided to add Vegeta to his personal elite forces. By the time he first arrived on Earth as an adult, his power reached about 18,000, putting him well above Nappa, who proudly declared he was the second strongest Saiyan. Once fighting against Goku, Vegeta Vegeta had always been one step behind the Low-class warrior. This convinced Vegeta to transform into a Great Ape, although using his Power Ball was stated to have decreased his power. In his Great Ape form, Vegeta states that his power increased tenfold, However, in response to this Goku multiplied his power by ten in order to match the forms power, technically making them more powerful than the entire Ginyu Force. Even when badly battle-worn from Goku's various attacks and having reverted to his base form, Vegeta showed remarkable resilience, able to continue fighting against Goku, but ultimately lost the other Saiyan in then end. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:DBX Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens Category:Father Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sibling Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails